Whisked Away
by EvieLovesFictionalWorlds
Summary: Ruby had no words to describe what she had been through. Over the last five hours, she had been whisked away to a universe she only dreamt could exist. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my friends this is my first fanfic so please don't judge it too hard. I don't own Sherlock etc. etc. because I'm too stupid to come up with such good stuff. I only own my character. That's all I have to say so without further ado, I will begin.**

Ruby had no words to describe what she had been through. Over the last five hours, she had been whisked away to a universe she only dreamt could exist. A universe she thought she knew inside out but had only touched the surface of; the universe of Sherlock. She'd read the books. She'd watched the episodes more times than she could remember. And now there she was.

How had it happened? She wasn't sure. Would she ever return to her own world? To be candid, she thought, she didn't really care. She had never particularly cared for her old life anyway. This was her chance at a better living. At a new beginning.

As far as she could remember, it had started in her bedroom: a small but comfy dwelling where she spent the majority of her time. Sitting on her bed. Wishing for a better life to live with adrenaline and adventure. Wistfully staring at her computer screen playing Sherlock and hoping, just hoping that she could be there with them. She blacked out. Then she was gone.

Ruby was unaware how long she was out for - it could have been seconds or it could have been days. Not that it mattered to her. It was the least of her worries, for when she sat up on an unfamiliar pavement with an aching head she spotted two figures. She blinked twice. Not believing who she saw. Surely not…

But there was no mistaking the two distinguishable figures. They could only be two people. John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock was wearing his signature scarf and coat. John was holding a walking stick.

' _Must be the first episode'_ Ruby thought to herself. It was then that she realised they were approaching her and she stood up quickly, brushing the dirt off her leggings. Her favourite leggings.

' _At least one thing here is familiar to me'_ before she could think more about this surreal situation, she was knocked out of her thoughts by a kindly voice that she immediately recognised as John Watson's.


	2. Chapter 2

**It goes without saying - I don't own Sherlock.**

"Hello? Are you ok? You were lying on the floor just a second ago looking rather dazed," John asked kindly. Sherlock huffed next to him. Muttering something about time being wasted on others. Ruby opened and closed her mouth a few times pathetically. Sherlock huffed again.

"Don't mind Sherlock. As far as I know, he's always like this," Sherlock scowled slightly but did not object. Yet again he muttered something. This time about a crime scene.

"Thank you John but if we could please stop dilly-dallying and hurry along. You," He gestured pointing to Ruby, "come with us. You obviously don't have anywhere to be and there's something about you that doesn't quite fit…" He began pacing towards his destination. Without questioning, Ruby hurried along speeding up to match Sherlock's long, purposeful strides. John telling Sherlock how he can't just expect people to do what he says. Sherlock blatantly ignoring him.

As the unexpected trio hurried along, Sherlock began spouting deductions.

"Twenty-four, recently moved into your own apartment, weak relationship with mother and father, average pay check, rather an introvert, gay, few friends, single," Ruby watched in both fascination and dismay as Sherlock continued revealing her life with almost no mistakes made, "Did I get anything wrong?"

"Umm… Just one thing. I'm bi, not gay, apart from that…" Ruby trailed off. It was one thing watching him make deductions through the TV screen and quite another hearing him do so in person. Sherlock sighed, muttering about there always being one thing he gets wrong. Ruby's lips twitched. She'd heard him say that before. Not that he knew it.

"You know, most people are usually screaming insults at me by now," Sherlock told Ruby, scanning her up and down. Seemingly interested in her lack of swearing and punching. He continued, "But that's not the only unusual thing - you obviously live in London, but you apartment is on the other side of the city. You didn't trip to the ground and have no possessions on you, so it wasn't a pick-pocket who knocked you over… so how did you end up where John found you?" Ruby pursed her lips. He had a point; it didn't take a genius like Sherlock to work out something about this situation was off.

Before she could make up an unbelievable excuse she spotted the crime scene in the background.

"Oh look! Were here!" she exclaimed. Sherlock frowned, obviously making a mental note to pester her later. Ruby was not looking forward to that. But it could wait. Now they had a mystery to solve. A study in pink.


End file.
